Best Song Ever
by sayonara edo
Summary: lagu-lagu terbaik dunia, pesta prom night, dan udara segar di musim semi. Mereka menari sepanjang malam, membiarkan cinta menuntun. ItaHina. RnR?


**Semua karakter milik om Masashi^^**

**OCC, typo, etc. a lot. newbie. Enjoy :)**

.

.

Konoha Gakuen mendadak sibuk sore itu. Panitia-panitia yang kelelahan duduk di bawah panggung. Beberapa mengeluh kelelahan, beberapa lagi sedang sibuk menegak sebotol minuman dingin. Hinata Hyuga menepuk lutut nya yang kelelahan, ia mendesah panjang.

Sebagai murid kelas sebelas, terlebih ia adalah ketua organisasi siswa, gadis itu tak boleh gampang menyerah, apalagi bermalas-malasan seperti beberapa anggota lainnya. Ia harus profesional.

Malam ini adalah malam pelepasan murid-murid kelas dua belas yang dua bulan lalu telah dinyatakan lulus atas ujian nasional. Hinata ingat, laki-laki tampan bernama Itachi Uchiha mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah nya. 'Uchiha memang selalu mendapat perhatian' Hinata bergumam dalam hati.

Malam wisuda yang akan sangat melelahkan dilimpahkan begitu saja pada para anak osis kelas sepuluh dan sebelas. Persiapannya memakan waktu dua hari, terlebih lagi acara wisuda tersebut akan di model dengan tema prom night. Tidak akan ada wajah-wajah kelas dua belas yang mengenakan pakaian toga. Orang tua memang akan diundang, namun setiap peserta kelas dua belas diwajibkan membawa pasangan.

Hinata mendadak merona, teringat beberapa pekan lalu ketika ia menemukan sepucuk surat dengaan tinta biru muda yang tergeletak di loker nya yang terkunci rapat.

Saat itu Hinata merasa tidak mengerti, loker nya selalu terkunci rapat denga kode yang bahkan susah di hafal, tapi ia malah menemukan surat yang entah dari siapa terongok begitu saja di loker nya sepulang sekolah.

'Kutunngu di perpustakaan pukul 3 sore tepat. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang.'

Dan Hinata datang, menuruti naluri nya yang membawa kaki nya melangkah menuju perpustakaan sekolah pukul tiga sore tepat.

Ketika Hinata melongok, tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dan berdebu. Bahkan yang biasa menjaga perpustakaan tidak tampak sama sekali.

Merasa percuma, Hinata melengos, sudah akan berbalik dengan kecewa ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Aku disini" suara serak menyahut, Hinata merinding.

Hinata berbalik, dan terkejut kemudian. Selama beberapa saat gadis Hyuga itu membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kekaguman pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

Dialah si jenius itu, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha peraih peringkat pertama di sekolah nya dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna.

Hinata tergugu, mematung ditempatnya dengan wajaha merona, "S-senpai."

"Kau datang rupanya." Itachi menyeringai, membuat Hinata terkesiap sejenak, terpesona oleh si Uchiha.

"A-ada apa? Kupikir cowok pintar seperti mu tidak ingin menemui, b-bahkan membuat janji d-dengan adik kelas a-aneh seperti ku."

Itachi mengangkat alis kiri nya, "Kau mengejekku?"

Hinata merasa tidak enak, "B-bukan begitu. M-maksud ku... A-ano begini.."

"Sudahlah." Itachi tertawa, "Aku meminta mu datang kesini bukan untuk mendengar cara bicra mu yang gagap."

"M-maaf." Hinata menunduk.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, membuat kedua mata nya tampak sipit seperti bulan sabit, "Datang dengan ku yaa."

"A-apa?"

"Malam prom night."

Hinata langsung mengerti, mengangguk ragu. Wajahnya merona hebat.

"Kau ragu?" Tanya Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu bersandar pada dinding dingin, wajah nya tampak tenang. "Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok."

"B-bukannya be-begitu. A-aku mau kok."

Itachi bangkit, merenggangkan otot nya yang terasa kaku, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa nee. Kujemput pukul delapan ya."

Yang tidak Hinata sadari adalah kecupan tiba-tiba yang dilayangkan Itachi tepat di pipi tirus nya. Hinata merona, lagi dan lagi.

Bahkan ketika Itachi telah menghilang dibalik pertigaan koridor, Hinata masih bisa merasakan dada nya yang bergemuruh malu-malu.  
.

.

.  
Sai menepuk bahu Hinata, melambaikan tangan nya di depan mata Hinata yang sama sekali tidak berkedip.

"Hey Hinata... Hoyyy jangan melamun terus dong!"

Hinata masih diam.

"Hyuga-san? Oii ayolah, kau harus pulang karena acara akan segera dimulai dua jam lagi!"

Sai merasa putus asa, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam seperti patung lilin.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata tersadar dari lamunan nya yang panjang. Merasa lelah karena terlalu lama berdiri. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ballroom tempat prom night telah sepi. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang masih tertinggal karena harus membereskan beberapa berkas.

"A-ah jam berapa ini!" Hinata terkejut ketika mendapati jam alroji nya telah menunjuk pada pukul enam sore. Dua jam lagi acara akan segera dimulai. Pantas saja sudah sepi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mengecheck sebentar sebelum ia benar-benar pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi dengan Itachi.

Wajah nya mendadak merona sendiri setiap kali mengingat Itachi. Dan itu membuat Hinata malu pada dirinya sendiri, merasa konyol.

"Kau memikirkan baka-aniki yaa hmm?" Sebuah suara menyahut. Ketika Hinata berbalik, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan angkuh nya di belakangnya.

"M-maaf, k-kau bilang apa S-sasuke-kun?"

"Wajah mu selalu merona setiap kali ada yang menyebut nama Itachi." Tuduh Sasuke. Dan Hinata merona sekali lagi.

"T-tidak!" Hinata membantah.

"Padahal aku sudah berharap bisa pergi dengan mu di prom night. Tapi tampaknya si baka-aniki itu sudah merebutnya duluan. Yasudah lah."

"E-eh."  
.

.

.  
Hinata selesai dengan ritual mandi nya pada pukul setengah delapan. Ia buru-buru mengambil gaun setengah lutut miliknya di lemari.

Hinata tidak punya banyak gaun. Ia bukan gadis yang suka sekali berpergian. Hinata lebih suka travelling dengan keluarga ketimbang menghabiskan waktu nya yang berharga dengan shoping dan menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Jadi Hinata memilih gaun peach selutut yang lembut tanpa lengan. Tali nya berbentuk spagethi, membuat Hinata menampakkan bahu nya yang mulus dan terawat.

Hinata menaburkan bedak secukupnya, menggunakan lipgloss pink rasa strawberry dan menggerai rambut panjang nya yang telah ia catok sehingga sedikit wavy bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Bahkan Hinata hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk berdandan.

Tepat setelah itu, Neji berteriak dari bawah. Menyuruhnya turun karena Itachi telah datang.

Itachi menyambutnya hangat. Membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata dengan gagahnya. Dan sedikit pujian sederhana yang membuat Hinata merona.

"Kau cantik."  
.

.

.  
Tepat ketika acara dimulai, Itachi dan Hinata tiba di sekolah. Halaman parkir dipenuhi mobil-mobil mewah. Bahkan Hinata berani bertaruh, tidak ada siswa yang tidak membawa mobil.

Acara pertama tentu saja adalah sambutan dari kepala sekolah, yang berlanjut pada rasa syukur untuk Itachi karena dia meraih peringkat pertama. Fugaku Uchiha serta istri nya Mikoto tampak bangga. Sedangkan Sasuke yang datang tanpa pasangan tampak bosan.

Di puncak acara, ketika lagu-lagu terbaik dunia di putar, para murid turun di ballroom, berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Itachi yang merasa terhormat mengulurkan lengannya, mengajak Hinata berdansa dengan bahasa tubuh yang menarik.

Hinata yang menerima uluran tersebut merona malu-malu. Mereka berdansa sepanjang malam. Menjadi king dan queen terbaik tahun ini dan membuat seluruh murid lainnya iri pada Hinata, yang dapat menaklukkan si jenius Uchiha.

Lagu-lagu yang silih berganti terus berputar dengan alunan gesekan biola. Musik-musik klasik yang memenuhi ballroom Konoha Gakuen terus menuntun si Hyuga dan Uchiha yang jatuh cinta.

Mereka jatuh cinta, di malam dingin yang penuh dengan semerbak musik terbaik dunia.

Sekarang, dan untuk selamanya.

ItaHina.

.

"**and we danced all night to the best song ever"**

**One Direction – Best Song Ever**

.

.

End

.

.

.

Terima Kasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Review?

-ai-


End file.
